chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Frederick William Schwartz
Frederick William Schwartz, commonly referred to by his initials as FWS, nicknamed as Otto or Otis, (January 26, 1849-April 26, 1945) was a Chawosaurian statesman who served as the 1st Prime Minister of Chawosauria with a rare record four terms from January 1, 1860, to December 31, 1899. Schwartz was the only Prime Minister where no legislative election has ever occurred during his term in office. A member of the Schwartz family, he was the son of Frederick Maximilian Schwartz and Abigail Cara Bercow. He married into the Bismarck family by marrying Cassandra Bismarck, although the marriage was strongly disapproved by his family because of Anti-Bismarck sentiment. Frederick and Cassandra had two children, Cassandra Bismarck II, and Wilhelm B. Schwartz. Frederick William "Otis" Schwartz was born on January 26, 1849, in Kaliningrad, in the 1848 German Empire, to Frederick Maximilian Schwartz and Abigail Cara Bercow, his sister, Elisabeth Schwartz, was born in 1850. Frederick Schwartz grew up in the restored German Confederation. Frederick William Schwartz was named after three Prussian Kings, Frederick William I of Prussia, Frederick William II of Prussia, and Frederick William III of Prussia, Frederick Schwartz, because of his blood-relation to the Chawosaurian Imperial Family, was brought into the Chawalliankalitan Empire, to greed his possibly first cousin, Johnathan Montgomery, who was now Emperor of Chawalliankalita. Montgomery made a surprise move to elect Schwartz as Prime Minister of Chawosauria, on which Schwartz, 10-years-old at the time, accepted the post, making Schwartz the youngest Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. During the start of the First Brutal War, Schwartz already knew much about military strategy, history, and politics, and used that knowledge to fight the Christian Crusaders, but Schwartz was actually had secret ties with the Crusaders, Schwartz modestly informed Emperor Montgomery of the war, leading to Chawosauria's defeat in the war. After leaving office in 1899, Schwartz disapproved how the Christian Crusaders were handling Christianization, Schwartz refused to take a fifth term, and he was replaced by Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, a Christianization puppet and partially a reformist. During the two World Wars, Schwartz lived a private life, his son Wilhelm married his first cousin, Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick, in 1914, and he intervened in raising their children, prominently Victoria Anna Schwartz, a granddaughter of his. On April 26, 1945, in Malmo, Sweden, Schwartz died in his home during the ending of World War II. Early Life Frederick William Schwartz was born on January 26, 1849, in Kaliningrad, Kingdom of Prussia, that was living under the German Empire until its extinction in 1850, and the restoration of the German Confederation. Schwartz was named after three Prussian Kings, Frederick William I of Prussia, Frederick William II of Prussia, and Frederick William III of Prussia. His parents were Frederick Maximilian Schwartz, a descendant of the Chawosaurian Royal Family, and Abigail Cara Bercow, a British aristocrat from the Bercow family. Frederick was given the name "Otis" by his mother because of her father, Otis Bercow (d. 1837) because Frederick Schwartz resembles her father's appearance. Frederick Schwartz attended Lievremont Academy from 1854 to 1862 and Frederick Schwartz graduated early with an honorable discount in 1862. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria